akatsuki pizzaria
by Silver009
Summary: tobi abre uma pizzaria----se gostarem vejam minha comunidade "fics do silver 009"
1. Chapter 1

PorSilver 009

psnaruto não eh meu, é de masashi kishimoto

Pizzaria akatsuki

Tobi volta para o fétido esconderijo da akatsuki com fome.

Tobi—Tobi tem fome! tobi vai comer pizza.

Deidara—não acho uma boa idéia.

Itachi—é, lembra da vez que ele foi fazer cachorro quente?

flash back

**tobi-tobi vai faze cachorrinho quente! (...)AAAAAAAAAH!!!**

**CACHORRINHO QUENTE COME A CABEÇA DO TOBI!! CACHORRINHO QUENTE MAU!!**

volta a realidade

pein—Parem ele AGORA!!

Itachi e deidara correm para a cozinha

Deidara—Uau!! A pizza ta boa

Itachi—ta mesmo, vamos abrir uma pizzaria.

Tobi—Tobi faz pizza.tobi mestre cuca.

Deidara—tobi, cadê sua cabeça?

na pizzaria

Tobi—tobi faz as regras. Itachi enteragador de pizza, tobi mestre cuca, deidara garçonete de mini saia!

Deidara—nem a pau!

Tobi—sem saia, sem pizza

Deidara—ta...

No dia seguinte eles abrem a pizzaria...

Deidara—tobi, sai duas calabresas tamanho família!!

Tobi-tobi bom, tobi faz!... toma.

Deidara—aqui itachi, agora você entrega.

Itachi-nhac nhac.

Deidara—voce comeu as duas pizzas?!

Tobi—Itachi mau!

Itachi—foi mal tava com fome.

Tobi—tobi faz outra, tobi bom!

Deidara—intao faz!

Tobi—tobi ta sem queijo, tobi precisa comprar.

Itachi—eu vou.

no super mercado

Itachi—legal, so falta achar o queijo, o tio onde tem queijo?

Tio—na quinta pratileira

Itachi—qual é?! Ta zuando da minha cara?

Tio--não eu...

Itachi—Vai encarar??

Tio—quer saber? Vo sim!!

Itachi—mas eu não.

- itachi pega o queijo e volta-

itachi—aqui.oooops!!

-itachi tropeça-

deidara—droga! Molhou minha mini saia!!...Quer dizer...Que bom.

Tobi—temos clientes!aos postos!Deidara garçonete atende eles!

**Continua no próximo episodio------------**deixem reviews - XD


	2. Chapter 2

AutorSilver 009

------------------------------------------------------------------

po gente, que merreca.Dexa mais reviews ai

------------------------------------------------------------------

---Akatsuki pizzaria---parte dois---

tobi---Nos temos clientes!Deidara va atende-los!

#deidara vai todo feliz balançando sua mini saia atende-los#

deidara---bom dia! em que posso ajudar?

#naruto é quem estava na mesa#

Naruto---Quero ramen

Deidara--- isso é uma pizzaria...

Naruto---mas eu quero ramen.

Deidara---não tem ramen!!

Naruto---a ta...

#naruto olha o cardápio#

naruto---hum...axo que eu vou querer...ramen!

Deidara---não tem ramen!!!!!

Naruto---Não tem ramen...

#naruto começa a virar a kyuubi#

naruto---eu quero ramen!!!Rasengan!!!!!!!!

Deidara---AAAAAAAAAH!!OK!OK!RAMEN!

----------------na cozinha--------------

Deidara---o tobi, sai um ramen!

Tobi---sem ramen.tobi faz pizza.

Deidara---eu te dou uma balinhaaaaaaaa...

Tobi---tobi faz, tobi bom garoto.

----------------15 minutos depois----------------------

deidara---Aqui, seu ramen.

#naruto tava dormindo#

deidara---ei, acorda!

Naruto---não mãe

Deidara---eu não sou sua mãe!

Naruto---to sabendo...

Deidara---ACORDA!!!!

Naruto---aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!oba ramen!

#naruto dorme em cima do ramen#

deidara---desisto vou chamar o itachi.ITACHIII!!

Itachi---to aqui seu mane.nao precisa gritar!

Deidara---acorda ele!

Itachi---já sei...OLHA A LOIRA DE MINI SAIA!

Naruto---ONDE?ONDE?

Itachi---ali!#aponta pra deidara#

Naruto---Porque ela tem pelo no suvaco?

Deidara---ei!!sao problemas fisiológicos!!

Itachi---não importa!come logo essa bosta!

Naruto---voce me ofendeu...

Itachi---cala a boca!!

Naruto---mas...snif snif

Itachi---SHIDORI!!!

#naruto sai voando pela janela#

itachi---mais um cliente satisfeito!

Naruto---eu vou processar vocês!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**e agora?sera que naruto vai processa-los?sera que tobi vai comer a balinha?sera que deidara vai depilar o suvaco?vejam no procimo episodio!**

**E deixem reviews porque...eu não sei porque. Mas deixem.**


	3. Chapter 3

---Silver 009---

capitulo 3—pizzaria akatsuki

Naruto resolveu processar a pizzaria, então itachi resolveu ser advogado, tobi seria o depoente.

Juiz---Muito bem vamos ao caso...

Itachi---meu cliente é inocente!alguem tem alguma coisa contra?

Tenten(no júri)---eu tenho!

Itachi---CHIDORI!!!!

Tenten---AAAAAAH!MINHAS COSTELAS!!!

Itachi---mas alguém?

Júri---não!!

Juiz---chega!quem é esse de mini saia do meu lado?

Tobi---animadora de torcida do tobi.

Naruto---ei!isso não é justo eu não tenho uma animadora de torcida!

Juiz---cala essa boca!!Cade seu advogado?

Kiba---aqui!

Juiz---otimo!fassa seu trabalho kiba.

Kiba---não sou eu.é o akamaru!

Akamaru---au!

Kiba---ele disse:"Chamo tobi para depor"

#tobi senta da cadeirinha de depoente#

akamaru---AU!

Tobi---tobi não entende.tobi não cachorro

Deidara---"t" "o" "b" "i"!!O que que da?! TOBI!!

Juiz---Calado!itachi, o que você tem a dezer em defeza de seu cliente?

#Itachi pega um biscoitinho#

itachi---vai pegar cachorrinho!

Akamaru---AU!

Naruto---ei!eu também quero um biscoitinho!

Itachi---senta!

#naruto senta#

itachi---bom garoto.

Juiz---por que vocês estão aqui!?

Naruto---itachi me jogou pela janela!

Juiz---ta tanto faz, eles vão pegar uns 3 anos de cadeia.

Deirara---naaaaaao!

Itachi---AAAAAH!!!A cadeia não tem luz a noite!Eu tenho medo do escuro!

Tobi---tobi não gosta da cadeia!Tobi tem que mija no cantinho da sela!

-----------------------------na cadeia---------------------------------

Itachi---Escuro...aaah...Escurooooo...medo...

Deidara---minha saia vai ficar suja...quer dizer...nao importa!eu sou muito macho!

Tobi---tobi bom garoto,faz pizza, mas tobi preso.

Deidara---já sei!Vi isso em um filme!

Itachi---qual?

Deidara---não importa!

Tobi---tobi foge da cadeia!tobi não precisa mija no cantinho da cela!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

ta, depois eu continuo.dexa mais reviews ai.


	4. Chapter 4

Silver 009

Akatsuki pizzaria-capitulo...sei la, perdi a conta.

Itachi---Otimo! Vamos sair daqui.Aposto que prenderam agente so porque eu so preto!

Deidara---Voce não é preto!

Itachi---não?

Tobi---naaao

Itachi---foi mal, eu so dautonico...

Deidara---vamos sair logo daqui.

#eles bolam um plano#

itachi---vai deidara, você primeiro.

Deidara---Ei você ai na cele da frente!Voce fede mais que um gorila!!

Prisioneiro---Como é que é meu irmão?!Eu so muito mau!Eu fui preso porque roubei um pirulito de um cara!

Tobi---tobi sabe...

**Flash back------------------------------**

**Tobi---togi gosta de pirulito!Tobi bom garoto!**

**Cara--- me da isso aqui!!**

**Tobi---garoto mau!!**

**Cara---Hum, sabor limão**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

tobi---tobi nunca gosto de limão mesmo...

Itachi---tah claro...

Prisioneiro---quando eu pegar você...

Itachi---O que?vai roubar meu pirulito??

Deidara---Cara...nao pego bem...nao mesmo...

Policial---Que barulheira é essa??

Tobi---Foi ele...

Policial---vai leva porrada...

#enquanto o policial falava baboseiras itachi pega as chaves dele#

Deidara---to livre!!!

Itachi---eeeeeeee!nada de escuro!

Tobi---tobi não gosta de limão.

Deidara---Ao infinito, e alem!!!

NOTAessa frese é marca registrada de buzzligthdear

#no esconderijo da akatsuki#

konan---onde vocês estavam?demoraram tanto que eu pedi uma pizza!

Tobi---tobi nao ta a fim de pizza...

Konan---Mas...

Alguém---A policia cercou a casa!!!Saiam de mãos pra cima!

Cabeça do ridan---Eu nem tenho mãos!

**Ok, acabo.To ficando sem idéia e com preguissa de escrever.**

**A não se que tenha reviws**

**Ps-demorei pra escreve pq to entrando em provas.**


End file.
